GGundam: Destiney
by sarahlafox
Summary: George De Sand is shot in the middle of the night in his appartment in Scotland where the next Gundam fight torniment is being held. George will not make it through the night, but the killer says there is a way to bring him back to life. can the Shuffles
1. Default Chapter

"Hello? Who is there?" asked George De Sand. It was the middle of the night and he had heard a commotion in the kitchen of the apartment he had rented for the holidays.  
  
"King Louise? Raymond? Miss Marie Louise?" asked George. He slowly picked up his Sword by the door and headed out of the bedroom. He saw something move in the darkness behind him. He turned around quickly, but there was nothing there. He saw the picture of Raymond, King Louise, Miss Marie Louise and himself on the Ifle tower that he had placed on a table next to a window had been knocked over.  
  
"That's strange, I don't remember leaving the window open." said George. He closed the window and turned around to head back to his room. He heard a click behind him and turned to catch a glimpse of a black pistol aimed at him.  
  
"BANG!" the gunshot rang through the apartment. 


	2. Found but Injured

"George? George are you home? Its me. Marie. George?" said Marie as she knocked on the door of his apartment.  
  
"Allow me miss. Master George? I know you are not asleep in there! Please answer the door." Said Raymond.  
  
"De Sand! Open up! This is King Louise. Do you hear me? Hello?" asked King Louise.  
  
"I have a bad feeling father." Said Marie.  
  
"Yes. If he is not home, he would have left a note on the door." said Raymond. King Louise tried opening the door.  
  
"It's locked." Said King Louise.  
  
"I have an idea." said Marie. She took out one of her hairpins and picked the lock. The door creaked open with a click.  
  
"George?" asked Marie. Hey saw red flecks of something on the carpet and the window was broken.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this." said Raymond. They entered the living room and looked around.  
  
"Oh my god." said Marie. Lying next to the coffee table where the telephone was in a puddle of blood was George De Sand. He had three gunshot wounds in his back.  
  
"Quickly. Call the police, Marie." Said King Louise.  
  
"He still has a faint pulse. If we get him help now, there is a chance he will be ok." Said Raymond.  
  
"George. Can you hear me? Its King Louise." Said King Louise.  
  
"Sir? Asked George.  
  
"What happened to you Lad?" asked King Louise.  
  
"I don't remember." said George weakly.  
  
"You relax. Help is on the way." Said King Louise.  
  
"they are on the way here now. Oh, George! Your awake!" said Marie.  
  
"Hello, Miss Marie Louise." George whispered.  
  
"no talking. Also, my name is Marie." Said Marie.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Said George right before slipping into unconsciousness. 


	3. The News

"Good morning and welcome to the number one news station in Scotland where this years' Gundam fight championship will be held. I am news reporter Samantha Whitly, reporting live from the clover apartments on the West Side of town where there has been an attempted murder. Here's the chief of Scotland Yard to tell you more." Said the reporter.  
  
"George was suppose to be here an hour ago! And he is always so prompt." Said Domon.  
  
"Bro! take a look at the news!" said Sai.  
  
"Well, the Pilot of Gundam Rose, Neo Frances' George De Sand is in the hospital in critical care. He received three bullets in the back and two in the chest. The bullets were from a pistol. He was found this morning at 9:00 A.M. by Princess Marie Louise, King Louise, and Raymond Bishop. Here is the call that was made to Scotland yard." Said the reporter.  
  
"Hello, Scotland Yard? George De Sand apartment 378 Clover apartments has been shot." Said Maries' voice.  
  
"We will send someone over right now." Said the operator.  
  
"Oh, god." Said Domon.  
  
"Where is he being kept?" asked Chibodee.  
  
"The French Knight is being kept at St. Patricks' medical center. The criminal is still unknown." Said the reporter.  
  
"Let's get down there!" said Argo.  
  
"Hold it! Where are you boys going?" asked Rain who had just come in.  
  
"Hospital. George was nearly murdered!" said Domon.  
  
"Wait for us!" said Bunny. 


End file.
